New to the Italian Family
by Ghostdog726
Summary: New Story in which Grandpa Rome adopts me as his granddaughter :D human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to add another chapter to this soon. this time it's Grandpa Rome + The Italy brothers :D**

* * *

New to the Italian Family

Chapter 1

-My POV -

I was on my way downstairs, carrying a box my psychopath of a dad made me carry, I was three steps away from being all the way down when my non-broken leg jumped a little to far and I slipped. I dropped the box and held my broken leg which I landed on close with my good and my broken hands. The box had nothing breakable in it so I figured he wouldn't get mad. But I was really wrong about that.

It's been a year now since the accident I got electrocuted from it. How I managed to survive will forever be a mystery. But I have noticed that I haven't really been aging but it has still been one year. And that by now I would be dead with the bruises I have and broken limbs. I have also noticed that I can fly, turn invisible, and talk to animals and ghosts. Was that from the accident, which killed my mum? I have no idea….

Next thing I knew I was on the ground holding back tears and a split second later…I was thrown out the window. I blacked out instantly from the glass and hitting the driveway face first. Since I blacked out instantly I didn't realize a man with two little boys one being 4 and the other being 3 drive by right when it happened and stopped in front of the house calling the police.

- Rome's POV -

I was driving down the neighborhood with my grandsons, who I got custody of a long time ago. I have just been kicked out of the house, MY house, by my girlfriend. So I took the boys with me. I told her I'll be back for our stuff soon. What I saw next was horrific, a teenage girl had just gotten thrown out the window of a beautiful house.

"Hang on boys were stopping for a second." I said calling the police. I decided to wait till they got there.

"What's going on grandpa?" asked the 3 year old.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be ok." Lovino, Feliciano's brother, I noticed was asleep.

I was busy comforting little Feli that I didn't notice the girl dragging herself closer to the car. I had no idea that she had regained conciseness that quickly. As soon as I saw her I right away got out of the car.

- My POV -

Before the police came I regained consciousness for a few minutes and was able to drag myself over to them. When the man saw me moving closer to his car he got out and came over to me and holding me and telling me it's going to be ok. Before I went unconscious again he asked, "If he and his grandsons can stay at my house that night since I'll be at the hospital and my dad will be in jail." before I blacked out again I was able to whisper a "yes." to him.

The next day I woke up in a police car.

'What the hell am I doing here?' I thought to myself as the driver, Mr. Kirkland, noticed I was awake.

"Good to see you awake." he said with a smile.

"What happened? Why am I in a police car?" I asked sitting up a little.

"I was one of the police officers to take your dad to jail. You went to the hospital and now I'm going to take you home, a man is there waiting for you." he replied.

"Ok…"

A couple minutes later we arrived back at my house. The window was builded up with wood.

"Do you need help getting inside?" Mr. Kirkland asked.

"No, I'll be ok. Thanks for bringing me home." I said getting out of the car.

"Your welcome." he smiled as he drove away.

I walked into the house, or well hopped cause of my broken leg, up to the door, I heard Coco, my little girl aka my dog, barking which was a good thing.

As I walked into the house a little 4 year old came up to me and started punching my good leg. I shut the door and didn't even hop a foot or two when I heard a voice I recognized from the night before.

"Lovino! What are you-" I couldn't believe it….the man that pretty much saved me was the one waiting for me. I ignored him talking to his grandson and went over to the living room where I saw Coco playing, which is not normal for her at her age, playing with I'm guessing his other grandson.

- Rome's POV -

"Lovino! Stop!" I yelled to my grandson as she walked over to the living room.

"But what is she doing here?" he asked.

"She lives here. Be happy she's letting us stay here in the first place." I told him.

"Yeah…you can stay as long as you need to…I don't really care." the girl said as she sat down on the floor.

- My POV -

"Ciao! I'm Feliciano but you can call me Feli." said the one that was playing with Coco. "Thank you for letting us stay." he said hugging me.

"Your welcome." I said hugging back while petting Coco.

"Si, you already met Feli and Lovi. You can call me Grandpa Roma." the man said sitting next to me.

"Ok…well I'm Lexi Phantom. I see you already met Coco." I replied while Coco went off playing with his grandsons again. "Thank you for saving me. I really needed someone to come and save me. I would have called the police sooner but I've been living in fear that more people I love will get killed"

"Your welcome mia belle." he said pulling me into a hug.

- Back to Rome's POV -

After she had told me what happened and I told her why I asked if we could stay. I honestly had no idea what to think from that…. I had my mind set, which is what I did know. I'm getting custody of her and adopting her as my granddaughter.

(still Rome's POV) A few days passed and a police officer is coming about the custody and adoption papers. I still haven't told Lexi about it yet and I have found out that her brother is in Texas at the moment and that's where the boys have been sleeping. Once the adoption papers are field out I'm going to see if the stuff in her one of the rooms can go into her bedroom, since it's just a TV and a computer, so that it could be the boys room. Since we will be living with her at her house.

I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it to see the officer there.

"Hello, and good afternoon miss Phantom." Mr. Kirkland said walking into the house.

"Hey Mr. Kirkland, didn't expect to see you here." Lexi said in the living room with the boys watching TV.

"Yes well I'm here to talk to Mr. Vargas." he said as we walked into the dining room on the other side of the house.

"Lexi, you and the boys stay here in the living room. Ok?" I said walking away.

"Ok." she replied.

- My POV -

"What is he doing here?" I asked the boys.

"I don't know." they said in unison.

I just sat there thinking about what there doing and stayed watching TV with the boys and Coco.

- Rome's POV again -

"So about the adoption and custody papers." I said sitting down.

"Yes, are you sure you have permission from the other family members of her?" he asked me.

"Si, her brother called and he said it's a great idea and is happy to hear his younger sister will be safe for now on."

"Very well, sign these papers and you will have custody of her and she will officially be your daugh-"

"Granddaughter." I said cutting him off.

"Yes, granddaughter." he replied.

Once the papers were field out we went back over to the living room.

- My POV -

I looked up from the TV to see Grandpa Roma and Mr. Kirkland coming back in.

"Sup?" I said smiling a little.

"Well it was nice seeing you Lexi, I hope you have an amazing rest of your life." and with that Mr. Kirkland left.

Grandpa Roma had called me into, his I guess now, room and shut the door after telling his grandsons we will be back down soon.

After a couple minutes of him telling me why Mr. Kirkland was here….I couldn't believe it. He actually adopted me and now I'm officially his granddaughter. I right away hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

- Rome's POV -

Seeing her reaction was something I'll always remember. I'm happy to see her in a happy mood and not having to worry about living in fear anymore.

Once the adoption files were field out I got our stuff and brought it to our house. Lexi agreed to move her TV, and computer to her room for the boys to have that room.

It's been about three weeks now and school will soon be ending for Lexi, which means more vacation time for us, which gives us time to get to know each other even better.

Lastly the boys completely love Lexi and enjoy having her as there older sister and same with Lexi loving her little brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is another update. I swear I will work on the others soon I have a lot of time since it's summer and I'm finally starting to get into the writing mood again.**

**P.S. Just imagine sexy England police officer. **

**yes. **

**:D**

* * *

- My POV -

It's summer now and Grandpa Roma got a job since I'll be home to watch the boys. I was just thinking about how awesome these last few months have been, when I was snapped out of my thoughts to hear Feli crying. I ran into the boys' room.

"Feli! What's wrong?" I asked running over to his bed.

"I-I had a-a nightmare!" He said.

"Aw, don't worry, it'll be okay." I told him while picking him up. I looked over to Lovino who was still asleep. "Let's get you changed into today clothes and have breakfast, I'll wake Lovi up and get him something once you start eating."

"Vee ok." Feli replied.

After waking Lovino up and getting him breakfast, we were all in the living room, when Feli asked, "Lexi? Can we go to the park?"

I nodded, "Sure, since your both changed now, we can leave right away."

"Yay!" he said hugging me.

When we got to the park and to the playground, I let the boys go off on there own and went on the swings.

- Romano's POV -

I was sliding down the slides with my idiota of a fratello when we heard crying. We went over to the crying too see some bastardo, my age, cry.

"Vee what's wrong." Feli asked.

"I…fire…." The little boy started crying more.

- My POV -

While being lost in my mind I heard Lovino shout, "Hey, idiota sister!"

I stopped once I heard his voice.

"Lovino, what's wrong?" I asked getting up and going to his voice.

"Just come here!" he replied. So I did.

When I found Lovi and Feli a little boy was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked the little boy while sitting down, Feli and Lovi did the same.

"Family…fire…" I knew right away what he meant…his family had died in a fire.

"What's your name? I'm Lexi, I see you already met Lovino and Feliciano." I said picking him up after getting up myself.

"M-Mathias."

"Well Mathias, you can stay with us for now, our grandpa will be home soon." I told him, "Come on you two, lets go home." I said to Feli and Lovi.

When we got back, Roma was there, most likely on his lunch break.

"Hello?" I said walking in with Mathias in my arms and Lovi and Feli behind me.

"Ah, there you are. Who is this?" Roma asked coming up to us as the boys, including Mathias, went to play.

"Mathias, apparently his house burned down and I couldn't leave him alone at the park." I said sitting down.

"Well I'm glad you didn't and he can stay as long as we find someone in his family." he said going back to his lunch.

"Ok." I said.

- The next day -

I went to the police station with the boys to talk about Mathias.

"Yes? May I help you?" said a familiar voice coming into the room.

"Mr. Kirkland?" I said as I watched him walk to his desk.

"Well, hello, love." he said with a smile.

"Hey." I said smiling back.

"So I see you have a little boy with you as well as Mr. Vargas' grandsons." he said noticing Mathias on my lap and Lovino and Feli in the chair next to me.

"Yeah the boys found him yesterday at the park," I started, "As far as I know of his parents are dead."

"Yes I know. I saw him come out of the fire but knowing his parents are dead and when I told him, 'I have to take you to an orphanage' he ran off." Mr. Kirkland replied.

"Oh…Ok." I said kind of shocked.

"L-Lexi?" Mathias said quietly.

"Yes?" I asked looking down at him.

"I don't want to go to an orphanage." he said in the most innocent voice.

"Lexi! Can he come home with us?" Feli asked.

"We will have to talk to Roma when he gets home." I said before getting up and carrying Mathias. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Kirkland."

"Your welcome, Love." he said.

I nodded and went out the door and went back home to wait for Roma to come home.

While waiting I watched the boys play with each other.


End file.
